gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stpehen/Story of My Life as a Pirate
}} Hello, mates. I am Stpehen. This is the story of my beginning to nearing the end of my pirate life. Now an old man, I will be telling my story to ye mates. It all began when I was level 1... Intro I lived on an island when some EITC soldiers came and took my dad away to add him to their ranks. I was furious. I ran up to the soldiers and threatened them with my pocket knife. They arrested me on the spot. I was tried and convicted for the crime. Escape from Rambleshack I was then locked in jail on an island called Rambleshack. A grimy pirate named Jack Sparrow was locked in the same cell as I was. He helped me up and stated "Aren't you a sight? You look how I feel mate. Here, pull yourself together." I then fixed up my personal effects and Jack commented that I look better. He said the booming noises I had heard were indeed not cannon fire. We needed to get out of there fast. Jack kicked down the door and vanished by the time I had escaped. Confused, I continued along the path and found a building. William Turner was within the building, he threatened me with a sword then apologized. Will then gave me a sword and I was told to go meet Bo Beck. Undead skeletons appeared around Will, surrounding his exit. Turner stated "Go, I can handle this!" I ran up to the ship docked nearby, killing some skeletons along the way. A man was on the deck. He introduced himself as Bo Beck. Beck exclaimed "Grab a cannon and keep your eyes peeled for trouble!". I did so, sighting a skeletal ship. I shot a few times, sinking the ship. "Hold your fire! It's Jolly Roger!" Beck shouted. Jolly Rogers' ship appeared on the horizon. He shouted angrily, "Sparrow!!!" then he popped up out of nowhere on the ship. Bo Beck whispered that he will handle it. Jolly Roger asked Beck "Where's that yellow-bellied coward, Sparrow? Beck! We had a deal!" Beck nervously said "But Sparrow paid me double what you was paying... a pretty piece of profit, too! So uh... here's your gold back." Jolly just stood glaring at Beck. "Of course I was going to reimburse you... as it were." Beck laughed awkwardly. "Looks like the price of loyalty just went up, heh, eh? What? Can't take a joke?" Jolly raised his hand, glowing with mystical green smoke. His powers changed poor Beck into a skeleton. Roger then threw Beck behind him. Roger then got real close to me saying "Dead men tell no tales. So I'm forced to let you live. Just make sure Jack Sparrow knows I'm coming for him! Said, I'll be letting you live, but the sharks won't be so generous!" I was frightened, so I jumped off the side of the ship and began to swim away. Roger then shouted "What are you waiting for?! Sink her... Now!!" I swam all the way from Rambleshack to Port Royal. I was tired and collapsed upon the dock. I awoke later, receiving a vision from Tia Dalma, she told me to come meet her in the woods near the Port Royal graveyard after I killed a skeletal gravedigger. I wrote this down in my journal so I would not forget it. Tia Dalma I killed the skeleton blocking my path, then walked into the woods, finding Tia Dalma. She then described who my enemies were, exactly. She threw some crab claws onto the table, stating "The claws lie true, a touch of destiny is within you , but know that the skeleton you destroyed was nothing but a drop in the ocean!" Tia walked up to me, stating. "Jolly Roger's servants are many and most be foul or dangerous. Look now, for in the darkness, come the light. On one horizon, there are Beckett's deadly assassins, the Black Guard." . The Assasins in the image growled and threatened me. Tia continued "On the other, Jolly Roger's skeleton army." . Within this image, Jolly roger raised up another undead skeleton from the grave. Tia continued again. "Their powers grow, Lord Beckett and Roger! No more this can be... You must play your part, just as witty Jack will play his part. Now take this. Tia Dalma gave me a compass and told me to go Cuba to meet her when I was a higher level. Wandering about on Port Royal I wandered about Port Royal for some time, then a messenger told me to meet Ms. Elizabeth Swann. I walked up to the mansion and walked in. Elizabeth was there, looking at some papers. She got up, saying "You must be Jack Sparrow's newest protégé, hmm? Well, I'm afraid dear Jack is in much more trouble than he thought. Lord Beckett has recruited an army of assassins and there's no parley with Jolly Roger. Jack needs our help if he is to take back the Pearl. The Navy has it heavily guarded." I handed her a letter that I had taken from a navy cadet. "What's this? Release orders for the Pearl? I can see why Jack has taken a liking to you! But these will do you no good without my father's seal." She stamped it with his seal. She handed it back to me. "Here. Now if the Navy catches you with these orders, there will be no trial. You must leave Port Royal immediately. You'll be much safer if you make for Tortuga. Find Jack, he'll know what to do. I'll arrange a boat for you. Good luck. I then walked down to the dockmaster she told me would let me have a ship, I needed to rechristen her so the Navy could not track it back to him. I bought a wine bottle from the market nearby and said "I now christen you, the Victory Privateer I!" I smashed the bottle on her hull, then painted her name on the stern. It was a pitiful vessel, but she floated. Another messenger told me to go meet Captain Barbossa on Devil's Anvil, I wrote this down in my journal as well, erasing the quest to meet Elizabeth and get a ship from the dockmaster. Meeting Barbossa I walked into the cave on Devil's Anvil, expecting to see nothing. Inside was heaps of gold and treasure. Then, a little Capuchin monkey ran up to me. He appeared to be a White-Fronted Capuchin. The monkey ran away after stealing a piece of 8 from me. I chased after the monkey, then notice someone else was in the cave, whom the monkey had climbed up to his shoulder. It was Captain Barbossa himself! I thought to myself, "This man should be dead... I heard tales that Jack Sparrow himself had killed him. Maybe Tia Dalma brought him back to life..." Captain Hector Barbossa began to speak then, stating "This here's a dark place. You need more than that cutlass if you want to get out of here with your skin." The little monkey looked at me funny as Barbossa tossed me a flintlock pistol. Barbossa said "Take this." I looked at the pistol, beaming with excitement. The monkey leaped off Barbossa's shoulder and Barbossa said "Take aim at the cursed simian. Prove your mettle with the hand cannon." The monkey looked at me, I wanted revenge for him taking my gold so I did so, noticing that the monkey was indeed cursed and could not die. The monkey chirped angrily at me, then climbed back to Barbossa's shoulder. Barbossa leaned towards me. "Now before you go blasting every feckless ingrate in sight, a word of warning about The Code. The Code covers more than just parlay. It defines the guidelines of engagement for a pirate." The monkey looked at Hector's face and chirped annoyingly at him again. "I was getting to that, ye mongrel! This be the most important part. There be no use of unnecessary force, no shooting other pirates, or even Navy swine, at that. Cheat 'em, steal from 'em, plunder their ships, yes, but no guns. That is... unless ye be facing a cursed pirate... I did not know what he meant, so I walked out of the cave, confused. I was looked at my Journal, I had almost forgotten to visit Jack Sparrow! I rushed out to my ship and sailed to Tortuga. Recover the Black Pearl I walked into the Faithful Bride Tavern, hearing Jack talking to the Bar tender. "And the buttons popped clear off. This being Singapore, by custom I had no choice but to..." He turned around suddenly, alarming me. "You don't happen to have a lovely sister by the name of Ethel, do you? No? Good." He looked at me again. He said "Right then, welcome to Tortuga! Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." I was about to interrupt that he was not the captain, since his ship had been captured by the navy, but I thought otherwise. Jack continued. "And this gentleman, who needs no introduction is..." Whispering, Jack asked him, "What's your name, mate?" The Bar tender replied "John. Oh, uh, well, James, actually." Jack turned back to me, ignoring James. "Right, actually, we were just discussing the important matter of my next drink." He turned back to James, asking "Is..." gesturing at me, "still there?" James replied, "Aye." Sparrow looked annoyed, then turned back towards me saying "Right, you're that scrap of flounder I recused from jail. Come to square up with me for that free trip to Port Royal?" I got angry then, saying "Jack, Jolly Roger came on the ship, killed Bo Beck then forced me to walk the plank! I swam all the way here from that accursed island after Jolly Roger sunk the ship!" Jack ignored my intrusion, whispering "We're going after the Black Pearl mate, savvy? So go find Joshamee Gibbs, tell him I sent you." Raising his voice, Sparrow declared "Leave a nice tip, mate! Jeremy here pours a spirited spirit." He walked away drunkenly after this. He left me to pay his tab?! I looked at James awkwardly, eventually paying off Sparrow's tab. I looked across the room, seeing Joshamee Gibbs. I walked up to him, Gibbs looked around the room, then asked if Jack Sparrow sent me. I said yes. He said we needed to get Jack Sparrow's old crew back together to re-take the Pearl from the Navy. Gibbs handed me a picture of every crewman, they were all blacked out. He told me to wipe off that ink from each crew member I located and re-enlisted. After a long, grueling time of bartering, battling, sinking, bribing, brewing, killing and sailing all over the Caribbean, with ink on my hands, I was now level 40. I located and asked every former crewman of Jack Sparrow's crew to join up again. They all did. I happily cleaned off the piece of paper, every member of the crew had joined up again. Black Pearl Island I was now ready, Gibbs had located the island that the Black Pearl was imprisoned on. I gathered up me best mates, we sailed to Black Pearl island. When we got there, I handed the Black Pearl release orders to a pair of dumb navy guards. They looked at it, saying it looked official. This distracted them from the pirates climbing onto the Pearl. They began to arguing amongst themselves, I walked away and climbed aboard the ship. The navy guards then alerted some high level officers that we had gotten onto the ship. They battled us bravely, but fell in the end. After one of me mates had taken the wheel, four navy panthers appeared and grappled the ship, locking us in place. Me crew and meself destroyed the ships quickly, freeing the Pearl to move along towards the bridges ahead. After destroying multiple towers which fired firebrand and round shot at us, we had escaped the harbor. Just then, a massive ship of the line appeared from behind the rock. It was the HMS Goliath. She began firing upon us, we began firing back. After a while, the Pearl was badly damaged. However, the Goliath was sinking to the Depths. We had reclaimed the Black Pearl from the Navy. Happily, we sailed back to Tortuga and returned the ship to Jack. Entering Raven's Cove Soon after I went on a quest to the legendary Raven's Cove. Soon after arriving, I found a man named Crazy Ned, who only spoke in riddles. Ned held the key I needed to get to El Patron's mine, so I reluctantly did a long, grueling quest to help the ghosts. I finally got the key after catching tuna, turning a man into a chicken, making a staff potion, sinking skeleton ships to get sails and beating skeletons at Poker. So there I was, holding the key to an elevator and knowing nothing about what will be inside El Patron's Mine (though I thought El Patron might be in there). Turning on the elevator, I stepped inside. Slowly, the engine used to raise and lower the elevator roared to life. Stepping into the elevator, I didn't know what to expect. At the top of the elevator, there were caves, the caves held flaming bats. I aimed my weapon at one, shot it and the bat exploded. The power of the explosion knocked me back several feet and I was stunned. Quickly retreating, I continued along the path, seeing more caves filled with those dreaded exploding bats. At the end of the path I saw a cove. I looked over the edge and saw a ship! What was odd is that this ship was completely enclosed within the cove, there was no entrance. The water within looked fresh, still flowing and not stagnated in the least. Upon closer examination I spied a loot skull chest sitting upon the deck. I pondered that for a moment and decided I needed to get down there. There was a cave near the ship with an odd door. It appeared to be locked from the other side... In front of me there was another cave entrance. I entered the cave and saw the remains of many men. Proceeding deeper into the cave, I saw the a green and orange glow coming from further within the cave. What is causing this glow? I sneaked over the hill and drew my blade. Out of nowhere, one of the glowing shades attacked, but not before shouting "Gold holds no value here, within this cursed cave of El Patron!" Causing me further confusion, the shade lunged at me and impaled himself upon my sword. As he faded, he appeared to look like a living person. "Thank you for freeing me, sir. You may be wondering why we are here. We are the last Loyal members of El Patron's crew. Please free us... Unlock the door at the end of this cave and defeat our captain in battle. When you release him, you will be cursed. However, this curse is beneficial to you. This curse allows you to wield our powerful cursed blades... With these, you can destroy Jolly Roger once and for all..." The spirit faded... my quest is begun. Releasing the Spirits This part will be finished tomorrow. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations